<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>lights out by chaetrbl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27240982">lights out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaetrbl/pseuds/chaetrbl'>chaetrbl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BLACKPINK (Band), K-pop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A bit of angst? I'm not the best judge, F/F, One Shot, Sexual Tension, Smut, Swearing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:00:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27240982</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaetrbl/pseuds/chaetrbl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lisa temporarily becomes your dance mentor, and your demise.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lalisa Manoban | Lisa/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>lights out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally written May 1st, 2020.</p><p>I wish Lisa was my mentor, and that I could dance. I'll settle for writing about it haha</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lalisa Manoban - a name that resonated profoundly in the dance world since her group took the world by storm. She was truly an artist; every muscle in her body working in sync to paint a picture, facial expressions pouring both color and shading together. She was everything that you had hoped to be, what you worked towards, a face in the industry you held the utmost respect for. That is, until you met her.</p><p>Let's start from the beginning. For as long as you could remember, dancing was your first love. There wasn’t anything that made you happier in your younger years than holding your family’s radio hostage in your room, feet spinning on carpet to whatever melody strung through the device. Being able to move to a song at your own accord had enticed you enough to continue. In sports, for example, there’s positions, techniques, and rules to follow when playing whereas in dancing, you were at all times above that. The dictator of your own body, with no rules. It took your parents quite some time to accept that it was more than a fun hobby, but after watching you shine in your elementary school’s dance performance, they had nothing but support to give.</p><p>That, along with the blood, sweat, and tears you put into the craft had carved and refined you into the sharp dancer you are today, specializing in modern styles. Your skills took you across the world, to competitions and clinics alike. You were talented, and you knew that. You could see it in the faces of everyone that watched you. By the time you finished high school, you had histories with some of the best dance groups in the region, which helped you get recruited to a particularly renowned studio in the city, working under the world's hottest choreographers. </p><p>It seems incredibly unreal that you're able to sustain a living while simultaneously doing exactly what you loved, in a time where people either give up one or the other. It's not grandiose by any means, but you were okay. If at any point, you somehow felt unworthy of your achievements, you reminisced of the many nights crouched on a wood floor, crying into your palms out of frustration. You thought of all the bruises, and sprains you carelessly wrapped because going to the hospital meant being forced to take time off. You'll be damned if anyone said you didn't work for what you have now because you earned it. Gratefully now, you helped showcase choreography to music artists from every corner, able to reproduce the movements with ease. On the nights you weren't at the beck and call of those above you, you helped instruct beginner classes.</p><p>As popular as your studio was, one group had managed to skirt any advances your bosses made: Blackpink. They desperately wanted to work with the most successful girl group to date because they had one of the best dancers among their ranks. Lisa.</p><p>Since their debut, you couldn’t count the number of nights spent with the other dancers replayed her videos; mirroring the .mp4, pausing every second trying to figure out just <em>how s</em>he managed to bend like that. Lisa was a freak of nature. Any body part that she desired rolled, snapped, glided in whichever direction on command, the best way you could describe it would be moving like water; so freeform and yet so... powerful. You all poured hours in the dance room, mimicking the movements you watched on whoever’s phone was made sacrifice that time around. Your studio’s choreographers created their share of projects to Blackpink songs as well, filming and uploading them to YouTube and Instagram. Eventually one did find its way to Lisa, who reached out after months. You're not sure what exactly transpired, but on this rainy Monday morning, you concluded she agreed to <em>something</em>.</p><p>Your throat dried over when you walked into the main practice room, seeing one of the head choreographers standing next to Lisa at the front. The other dancers had similar reactions; lots of squeals, covering mouths, gasps of disbelief. Lisa clearly reveled in it, turning away to try containing her beautiful, wide smile.</p><p>You've always found Lisa attractive, as did the majority of her fans. Her dancing alone can turn your legs to jelly. But when her large, typically comical doe eyes stare into the camera with an indescribable lust, and she wears clothes that almost always display her particularly toned muscles in every region, it's hard to not feel something afterward. </p><p>Today, she seemed more modest. Her obsidian hair was held in a high ponytail, trademark bangs tickling over her brows. She wore a white crew-neck sweater, black Adidas pants, and sneakers, the stripes along the sides pairing the outfit well. As you slowly step further in, placing your gym bag against the back mirror, you catch her eyes scanning you. You need to stabilize your breathing as her eyes lock with yours once more before finally looking away. Was she picking out select dancers in her head? Looking for weak spots? You don't dwell on it since everyone was gathered in a horseshoe formation around them, instead of joining.</p><p>The choreographer begins. </p><p>"Good morning team. Obviously, we have a special guest," she holds her arms out in display, showcasing Lisa, who covers her smile when everyone yells their excitement. Who wouldn't be? You haven't felt this giddy in a long time.</p><p>"Lisa, girl, your reputation precedes you." </p><p>The room laughs, and she waits for it to die down before continuing.</p><p>"Generously, Lisa's going to be here with us for the next two weeks as a mentor, leading a workshop we've set up, so all of you can work on your weak areas. You should always be focused on how to elevate your dance to the next level, and I couldn't think of a better dancer to bring in and drive that point home."</p><p>The dancers clapped and yelled, you included. <em>Two </em>weeks of working under Lisa? Someone pinch you because this didn't seem real. You've worked with countless celebrities, but Lisa's on a stage of her own, almost untouchable. No longer would you watch her through media means. Your best friend next to you held her knuckles over her forehead, pretending to pass out on your shoulder. </p><p>"Can you <em>believe </em>this? I feel like I'm in heaven!"</p><p>You grin, looking back to the front, surprised to see Lisa dart her eyes left, a stare you didn't even notice she was giving. The choreographer takes a step back, cueing Lisa to speak.</p><p>You feel like cupid shot you through the heart as her words filled the room. The gentle voice that came from her lips couldn't be a further contrast from the strong aura she radiated. </p><p>"Hello everyone. As you know already, my name is Lisa," the same effect seems to have taken over everyone else by the cute noises they make in response. Lisa has to recuperate before speaking again, waving her arms. </p><p>"I'm so honored to be here with you all. I take dancing very seriously, but it's fun too, so that's what I want this to be."</p><p>Lisa takes a small bow before walking towards the back wall, making everyone roar with anticipation. Her presence alone parts the crowd into two halves, one on either side of the room with some sitting or lying to better watch. You found yourself further back, arms crossed, and already knowing what was going down long before the head choreographer turned the speakers on. The all too familiar Spanish guitar riff that plays makes your pulse race.</p><p>Lisa had her back to everyone, but observing in the mirror, you catch her eyes meeting yours for the third time already, now with a smirk. </p><p><em> What’s her problem? </em>A few seconds later though, and you realize it was a warning. </p><p>
  <em> I don't know if you could take it </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Know you wanna see me nakey, nakey, naked </em>
</p><p>Lisa licks the tip of her index finger before she struts forward to the heavy beat, fanning herself as her hips sway with each step. <em>Sassy. </em>Your mouth gaped when she cupped her breasts over the sweater, following with a perfectly fluid slut drop.</p><p>
  <em> I wanna be your baby, baby, baby </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Spinning and it's wet just like it came from Maytag </em>
</p><p>A lot of the backup dancers are whistling and shouting at Lisa’s every move. If a hypnotist had a pendulum, Lisa had those hips. You were entranced; seeing her dance on your phone screen absolutely did no justice to the magic she was performing. In your career so far, few people moved exactly like her, and no one made it look this effortless. It’s a miracle that her videos are shot with no one passing out behind the scenes, or as far as <em>you </em>knew.</p><p>In a snap, Lisa brings it right back off the floor, hands gliding up and down her length before she steps forwards, arms swirling above her head as her entire body rolls.</p><p>
  <em> White girl wasted on that brown liquor </em>
</p><p>
  <em> When I get like this I can't be around you </em>
</p><p>A hair flip one way, rocking her hips in the other, you found yourself at odds. The dancer in you studied the movements and how each was connected to the next while the fangirl in you lamely drooled in awe. You had uncrossed your arms, bringing a hand to your face to try and look pensive, but really it was to hide the shock and blush. Lisa was<em> hot</em>.</p><p>
  <em> I'm too lit to dim down a notch </em>
</p><p>
  <em> 'Cause I could name some thangs that I'm gon' do </em>
</p><p>She buckles her knees in rhythm, dropping once more with a wink before rising and you couldn’t look away if someone paid you to. Can you be blamed? Lisa was essentially performing a striptease, minus the strip. She does an instant 180, facing the crowd as she bounces her ass, drawing out the reaction she had hoped for, you assume. The dancers are nearly foaming at the mouth as she raked her fingers over her hair, biting her lip. Lisa twirled, twerking as her body rolled lower. In a swift motion, she crouched down into the floor, sliding her torso over the surface that the overly excited were banging on.</p><p>
  <em> Wild, wild, wild </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Wild, wild, wild thoughts </em>
</p><p>Her hands drag over the wood in circles before she flips onto her back. She arches upwards using her hips, spreading her legs. You gasp audibly, relieved that the music was loud enough to cover. In any case, no one else was being as subtle about their amazement, so why should you?</p><p>
  <em> When I'm with you, all I get is wild thoughts. </em>
</p><p>Lisa sits up, legs crisscrossed, with her chin resting atop folded knuckles. The music cut before the next chorus but she remained on the floor, visibly catching her breath. Shoes were thrown in the space around her in tradition with cheers.</p><p>Lisa could have instead walked over to you and kicked you in the gut with how you were feeling. When was the last time you felt speechless after watching a dance? You couldn’t recall.</p><p>She stands up and bows again in front of everyone before delivering the words that made your eyes nearly pop out of their sockets.</p><p>“This is the choreography you’ll all be learning.”</p><p> </p><p>//</p><p> </p><p>A group chat with your coworkers and the head choreographer had been organized so that dissemination of materials would flow easier. Through this, a pre-recording of Lisa’s choreography was pushed out, as well as group breakdowns and their allotted time with her through the course of these two weeks. To break down smaller makes it easier both to learn and for Lisa to correct, so you understood the logic behind it all. You found yourself in Group D, the last, with practice to begin the next day. While some go-getters already reserved rooms at the studio to begin replicating the choreo in preparation, you decided to head to the local café with your laptop. Coffee in hand and headphones on, you transferred the video to the big screen, studying intensely.</p><p>With the newfound ability to pause and replay Lisa’s figure, your nerves from earlier faded away. Watching her do it in real-time, it seemed daunting to have to reproduce, but with a few views of the video in slow motion, normal tempo, and speeded up, you were able to break down a lot. Although it did take a while considering, well, Lisa.</p><p>Shorts and a tank top was the style of choice this time around, and you caught yourself one too many times having to rewind simply because you were lost in thoughts of her. You entertained imagining it was just you two in the room, sitting in a chair while you indulged in the performance for one. Then, off-script, she would saunter towards you, slithering into your lap. Each fantasy created in your head would go further and further, hindering concentration. Once you were at the point of Lisa’s hands around your neck, you closed your laptop abruptly, packing your things with a beet-red face. You hoped to whatever gods and goddesses willing to listen to you that you were able to control yourself in her presence.</p><p>Being in the fourth and last group, you had the option of coming into work only when it was your scheduled time in the main practice room. You slept in, watching a bit of the video again and even producing a bit of the steps so you were ready. You arrived halfway into Group C’s block, deciding to wander into the other rooms instead. In one of them, you recognized your best friend and several others laying on the floor; Group B. One person was standing, wiping away tears. You knock for permission to enter, your best friend letting you in.</p><p>“Are you guys okay? Did something happen?”</p><p>Your eyes bounced between them, your best friend slouching up. Frustration was etched into her facial features.</p><p>“Dude, I was looking forward to working with Lisa, but that was just...,” everyone else either grunts or sighs to finish her sentence, the one crying turning away in shame. Your best friend shrugs before continuing.</p><p>“She’s nice, no doubt, but in the dance room she’s a hardcore perfectionist."</p><p>“And definitely not afraid to tell you what she’s thinking.” You hear someone chime in.</p><p>“Or if you fucked up.”</p><p>“Or if you just suck.”</p><p>Disappointment washes over you. You were excited about such a rare experience, but now you found yourself dreading stepping foot into that room. Not once have you ever felt such a glum atmosphere in this building. You think back to when Lisa’s eyes kept connecting with yours, now wondering about the things that she’ll say to you too. Your best friend pats your shoulder, bringing you back to reality.</p><p>“You’re tough, Y/N, and one of the best dancers here, so I wouldn’t sweat it too much.”</p><p>You can only sigh. “I guess we’ll see.”</p><p>Not a minute late for Group D, you carefully stepped into the main practice room, greeting the others already in there. Lisa sat on a mat in the front, back against the mirror as she scrolled through her phone. She begins reading off names, for roll call. Your heart speeds up as they go by, wondering if there was a mistake in the breakdown.</p><p>“Lastly, Y/N L/N.” Lisa looks up, searching.</p><p><em> Oh, thank goodness. </em>“Here.”</p><p>She sets her phone down on the mat, slow to rise. Today she was in a simple green sweater with jeans, raven hair spilling down her back and shoulders.<em> Not doing a lot of dancing yourself, huh. </em>She walks towards you all, clapping her hands together.</p><p>“Some of you may have heard already that I’m a bit picky, or that I’m mean. You’ve heard right,” she grins in her pause.</p><p>“But it’s only because I want you guys to succeed.”</p><p>A few people nod here and there. What else was there to say back?</p><p>“Anyway, I’m looking forward to this group meeting my standards. Maybe.” </p><p>She skips back to the mat and picks up her phone. “Who’s first?”</p><p>Thankfully a girl volunteers instantly, perhaps eager to prove Lisa wrong. Everyone else, including you, stepped back and watched as Rihanna barely sang the first word, Lisa holding her hand up already. </p><p>“You haven’t even started and I can tell you’re slouching. Were you even paying attention yesterday?”</p><p>The girl's mouth gapes open as Lisa tilts her head, eagle eyes locked on.</p><p>"The video was sent out too, so I'm trying to understand. Did you not watch it? Is that what happened? Or do you just not take this seriously?"</p><p>You scrunch your face, secondhand hurt crawling under your skin. The girl's been frozen in her spot since Lisa began her ambush, and she doesn't let up one bit.</p><p>“So you’ll ignore me, instead?”</p><p>The girl bolts up, fixing her posture so Lisa rolls her eyes and restarts the song.</p><p>The verbal manslaughter continues no matter who steps up, and you can see exactly why that boy in Group B had broken down to tears. Lisa’s tongue is razor-sharp. There are some moments where she does finally get off her ass and demonstrate moves next to whichever dancer was up, but it’s few and far between, and the chemistry was nonreactive.</p><p>Watching one dancer sub in for yet another, your mind floated elsewhere. You were stuck on how Lisa could be the sweet-hearted, shy person when with fans or other idols. But put her in any environment with dance, and you couldn't recognize the woman who stood before you, belittling everyone's mistakes with a poker face. She was clearly dedicated to her craft, and you could respect that much, but surely there are other ways to work with people.</p><p>You hated how attracted you were to her, how with every word spoken, your eyes still begged to gaze upon her beauty. The meanest of comments left her mouth, and the dirtiest of looks, but man she looked fucking good doing it. It made your insides melt, dripping into a puddle at the pit of your stomach.</p><p>She had just made an older guy walk off without finishing the choreo before she surprises you.</p><p>“Y/N, why don’t you take center?”</p><p>Your eyes widen as some of the beat-up dancers on the floor give a little cheer. You knew you had a bit of a reputation at the studio, but not enough, you guessed. The older guy gives you a thumbs up before you step forward, feet away from Lisa.</p><p>She smirks.</p><p>“I hear you’re one of the best dancers in the place. But then again, I heard the same thing about him.” She points towards the man. “I hope they’re right this time.”</p><p>Is she <em>serious </em>right now? There was absolutely no need to be that impudent to anyone. You were beginning to get pissed off, rightly so, feeling your blood boil the longer her eyes laid on you. Her big, beautiful brown eyes. <em>Fuck, Y/N. </em>You mentally slap your cheeks as a wake-up call. No matter how famous or attractive she is, it doesn’t give her a free pass, let alone on your turf. She’s the guest, not you. </p><p>She starts the song, and you get into position, clearing your mind of all the anger you felt, and anything else you were harboring. Your pre-dance ritual.</p><p>And you do what you do best.</p><p>It took years to perfect, but you've figured out how to filter out the rest of the world once you were on the stage. No matter how big or small a crowd or the other outside noises that could pass, you were unfazed, brain tuned in to the music only. It was similar to the flick of a light switch. You recreated her choreography, minus the little niches that Lisa added for flavor. You don’t care what she’s thinking anyway, or anyone else in the room for that matter. You focused on the beat, directing your limbs here, there. Pivot. Twirl. Bend. Mind and body as one, until you hear the chorus play out.</p><p>You’re on the floor, and for a few seconds, the deep breaths you take are the only audible things in the room. That is until the other dancers whistle at you. Your eyes meet Lisa’s again. You made it through the entire song clip.</p><p>Lisa lowers her head with a look of surprised satisfaction, what you wanted all along. She just couldn't give it to you without <em>something</em>, but it’s better than nothing.</p><p>“Fix your form when you transition from a crouch to the floor. But I think we’re finally getting somewhere.”</p><p> </p><p>// </p><p> </p><p>As days go by, Lisa seems to lighten up in the practice room. There’s more smiling, more inclination from her to actually give directions and demonstrate, and the suffocating air of tension seemed to dissipate. Granted, she was still strict, but it was now doable to perform in the same space without sweating bullets.</p><p>By Saturday, every group was doing the choreo simultaneously, so Lisa could catch anyone out of rhythm. She navigated through the cluster of people, dodging the many swinging arms and occasionally sitting in front of whoever’s center to watch in the mirror, stopping the music for her usual interruption. And as good as you danced, she still found her fair share of criticisms <em> just </em> for you. 'Do this, add more power here, you have to smooth that transition out'. It both pissed you off and turned you on, and then pissed you off again for being turned on. A detrimental combination to bottle up.</p><p>At this moment, Group D was in the middle of yet another run through. You were unsure whether last night's session was starting to catch up to your energy reservoir, but your body was lacking its usual strength, no doubt. You don't even notice the paused music until foreign hands are placed on you.</p><p>You snapped your head forward to look in the mirror, seeing Lisa standing right behind you.</p><p>"What are you <em>doing</em>? You're supposed to be facing this way."</p><p>Lisa puts enough pressure into your lower back to turn you sideways, slender fingers curled on your waist, and oh <em> wow. </em>The skin under her touch catches fire, searing the fabric of your shirt with it. Her other hand grabbed yours, guiding it down to rest on your thigh. She's saying something else, but all of your concentration was elsewhere. Your eyes followed her mouth as she spoke, preoccupied with her perfectly plump lips opening and closing together. Your eyes dropped leagues lower, to the skin-tight leggings she had on today. You stood glued in place, both perplexed at how she managed to squeeze that <em>perfect </em>ass into them as your pupils traced the prominent figure, and hyper-aware only of her touch on you. It's hard for you to track how long your high lasted, but Lisa pulls you back down to earth.</p><p>"Y/N!"</p><p>You flinch away from Lisa, making her flinch right back. The both of you stood lamely with your hands up like thieves caught in their act before you put them down together. The practice room goes silent for a long minute, and you're positive death by shame is a real, plausible thing. You chopped the silence with the first excuse you could come up with, hoping your face wasn't as red as it felt. </p><p>"Sorry, I need some water."</p><p>Lisa releases a breath you didn't notice she was holding.</p><p>"Okay, everyone. Take five."</p><p>You speed over to your bag on the floor in the back corner, gulping down half of the water bottle you brought to try and cool off the heat you felt steaming from more than just the spots Lisa touched.</p><p>
  <em> What the fuck just happened. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>//</p><p> </p><p>After the scheduled block of instruction ended and everyone had made their way out, you decided to linger, sitting on the floor. You were drenched in sweat, wiping your forehead with the bottom of your shirt. Your slip up today bothered you more than you probably should let it, the embarrassment resurfacing the scarlet to your cheeks. Bad enough to be singled out by <em> her </em>, then to make matters worse, that awkward exchange after. Just when you thought Lisa's guard was lowered, she raises it again, two-fold.</p><p>Instead of drowning in the raging storm that is Lisa Manoban, you stand up, focusing instead on the part in the choreo where you got distracted. You walked to the front mirror and pick up the dance from when you had frozen, repeating the same chunk over and over. You looped the song in your head until you worked up another layer of sweat. Still unsatisfied, you fished your phone out of the bag and hooked it up to the bluetooth speaker before going through complete dry runs. You continue, not keeping track of just how many times Rihanna's voice and Santana's guitar seduced you in the enclosed room. </p><p>The door latches open while you're bent over, hands on your knees as you catch a breath. You only wave your arm in response, not sparing a second to glance back. You were no stranger to staying late, and the janitors knew you by name, anyway.</p><p>"It's just me here."</p><p>"I know," Lisa walks in, carefully keeping her distance while the door clicks shut seconds behind. Despite your fatigue, you still managed to jump in surprise. Clearly, she was the last person you expected to pay a visit.</p><p>She walks over to your phone next to the wall, pausing the song on your lock screen before it loops yet again.</p><p>"Why are you still here? It's almost lights out."</p><p>You lock your gaze on her as you walk towards her, tapping play.</p><p>"Since when do you care?"</p><p>Lisa furrows her brows, tapping pause again. You bite your lip, grasping whatever patience was left.</p><p>"Since I became your mentor, that's when."</p><p>She positions herself in front of your phone, arms crossed. For someone who preaches about practicing consistently to get better, you couldn't understand why she was barring you from that very task.</p><p>You scoff as you step forward to the left, then right, frustrated that Lisa followed your moves, guarding your cell phone.</p><p>"That's so funny because for the past week all I can recall is you demeaning my coworkers in each other's faces. This isn't some fucking summer camp. We're all professionals who worked hard to be here."</p><p>Lisa cocks her head, obviously startled at your language, but it doesn't stop her voice from being snark.</p><p>"All the more reason why my standards were so high."</p><p>You try to fake right and go left, but Lisa beats you to it, making you throw your arms in defeat.</p><p>"Not everyone can be ‘Lisa the dancing queen,’ you know. As a mentor you're supposed to be<em> guiding </em>people, not embarrassing them in front of everyone. What's your <em>deal</em>?!"</p><p>She raises her voice back, in the heat of the moment or purposefully you can't tell.</p><p>"<em>My </em>deal?! I was asked to teach you all a challenging dance routine, and I'm doing it!"</p><p>She steps forward into your personal space, looking just as pissed as you, and honestly, it's igniting the nerves at your core more than anywhere else.</p><p>"If I'm not strict, then what's the point? Who’s getting better?! I need to push you guys to learn in just 2 weeks! That's such a small window, Y/N!" </p><p>Lisa's a breath apart, nostrils flaring as she points her index finger into your sternum.</p><p>"I care, Y/N," you swallow the words thickly, feeling them lodge on their way down. "And I'm just trying to teach how I was taught, but I'll be damned if anyone says my heart's not in the right place."</p><p>You huffed out of your nostrils, positive Lisa could feel it over her face. "Then prove it."</p><p>What you were expecting? For her to back away, albeit angry, and walk to the exit to leave you in peace. Perhaps she'd take the Sunday you all had off to fully think through her actions, and come back Monday morning as a more sympathetic mentor.</p><p>What you got? Lisa yanked the collar of your shirt in, crashing your lips onto hers instead.</p><p>It takes a lot for you to pull away, considering how earlier all you could think about were these very lips, but you manage, dumbfounded. Lisa's hot breath sizzled your nose, spreading over your cheeks. Your eyes darted over her face in confusion first, searching for the reasoning in her actions, but the only thing hers focused on were your parted lips. Her lids shut in anticipation and she pulled you back in, her lips ghosting over yours. </p><p>"You're gonna act like you don't want to, now?"</p><p>She knew she had you wrapped around her finger, and man, you hated it. You hated how fucking horny you were, too.</p><p>You close the distance, moaning loudly into her mouth, surprised that such a dream is even happening in the first place. Once composed enough to think, you grabbed her waist and slammed her back into the mirror. Lisa gasps over your lips, arms moving to press your body on hers. She eliminated any distance as her fingernails dug into your shoulder blades, sloppy tongues colliding. You pushed your hands up her sides, and across, squeezing her breasts over her sweater. Lisa's head pops back against the mirror with a thud, jaw dropping. </p><p>"You don't know how long I've wanted to do this with you, Y/N," you pant in response, attaching your mouth to her neck, sucking hard. Lisa whines while you get to work, thumbs rubbing over her already hard nipples pressing through flimsy layers. She cranes her neck away from you, secrets spilling down from her lips.</p><p>“Do you know how fucking <em>difficult </em>it is to stay calm with you in a room?” </p><p>She hisses above you as your mouth hovers on her clavicle, tongue circling into every groove.</p><p>“And today, with those wandering eyes of yours.”</p><p>Her back jerks off the mirror with a sigh as your tongue runs a new trail back up to her ear. Her lustful words instilled newfound energy within you, a drug you cannot put down. You pin her back onto the surface, pleased to hear another whine.</p><p>“It’s bad enough trying to keep my legs closed while watching you dance.”</p><p>All those times Lisa bore her eyes into you as you performed in front of her flashed through your mind. How she bossed you around, criticizing why you moved an inch too much to the left, only to find out it was all a ploy, masking the sexual frustration you brewed within her. You were going to make her regret it.</p><p>"So don't." You pull away, Lisa reluctantly clawing your back to keep you exactly where you are. "I want those legs spread."</p><p>Lisa cocks a brow with a playful smirk. "<em>Excuse</em> me?"</p><p>You squat down and grab at the hem of her leggings, giving short tugs downward. The resistance the spandex held as your nails dragged over her hips and thighs made you salivate, her bare ass pushed up on the mirror. Lisa's knees buckled a little, but you continued until the leggings slipped into a pool at her feet, thong following. When she stepped out of them and squat lower, you could see the web of juices already stuck to the insides of her thighs. "Fuck."</p><p>You don’t have the brainpower right now to even think about teasing her. You wanted to ruin Lisa, here in the same practice room that she’s been ruining you in for the past week. You wanted to pull her apart, unraveling the thread without a moment to waste. </p><p>You buried your face into her pussy, tongue breaking past the wetness while holding the undersides of her muscled thighs for support. Lisa’s cries echoes around you and her hands fret atop your head, pulling you deeper. You closed your eyes, humming with satisfaction on her folds; she tasted better than you ever imagined. You continue, sinking your tongue into her walls as your name stuttered off of hers.</p><p>Stealing a peek, you watched Lisa’s head roll over the mirror above you, hips jerking whenever you flicked your tongue up against her clit. She groaned and sighed, beginning to grind into a rhythm on your tongue. Lisa fumbled with her sweater over her head, hearing it drop somewhere on the wood behind you. “Fuck,” she murmurs. </p><p>You nearly pull away with your jaw slack. The entirety of Lisa’s upper half was exposed, save for her breasts, and <em>wow. </em>If you thought she was sexy before, then this was next level pornography. Her carved abs contracted and released as you caught any cum that dripped past her opening, and you were sure her nipples could pierce through the dusty rose bra she wore. You lapped your tongue deeper inside as the only response, unable to control the grin, your lips greeting her nether ones. She writhed above you, forcing you to shift your hands under her ass to keep her thighs apart. Her back skidded lower, and her legs wobbled. To say you were thoroughly enjoying this was a bold understatement.</p><p>“Stay still,” you sucked in a breath of air before diving back into Lisa, feeling her shake longer with every swirl.</p><p>“<em>Lisa</em>,” you mumbled on her clit, her juices glazing over your tongue. She ignores your commands, hips rolling into your mouth uncontrollably, moans climbing higher.</p><p>Just as Lisa vocalizes her incoming climax, you tilt your head back, watching as she heaves forward, palms pressed on the glass.</p><p>“No! What the fuck!”</p><p>You shrug lazily, fingertips drawing shapes into her thighs.</p><p>“For a mentor, you have a hard time listening, yourself. I’m disappointed.”</p><p>Lisa curses above before catching you completely off guard. She swings her right leg onto your shoulder, pulling you back into her heat with her calf.</p><p>“Let’s try this again,” she growls, glaring down beneath her bangs.</p><p>You’re sure that you’ve leaked so much out of your own folds that your underwear was ruined, the constant pulse below your navel deafening.</p><p>You moan deeply into Lisa’s cunt, marveling at the thickness of her come before you thrust your tongue back inside. Lisa bends her arms over her head in ecstasy, palms streaking the glass above. You alternate your licks inside her between short and long, savoring her taste and sucking on her clit in between. Her leg around you shakes as she moans your name, loud.</p><p>“Y/N, <em>oh</em>,”</p><p>Lisa’s back arches up, her entire lower half shuddering with release. Your eyes light up in awe as you take in the gorgeous sight. You gazed at her beautifully sculptured back in the mirror, admiring the deep-set curve in the middle, and the muscles scattered around that you weren’t aware she even had. The shaking subdues, Lisa letting out soft moans as your tongue gently traced her folds once more.</p><p>“Y/N, I… I didn’t know you were<em> this </em>good,”</p><p>You wiggle your head in her grip, trying to create space, the surprise evident in your tone.</p><p>“You don’t know a thing about me.”</p><p>In two swift seconds, Lisa whips her leg off of you, squats down to your level, and lunges forward, pinning you to the floor in your lap. Her come stained your sweats where she sat, but that was the least of your concerns. With Lisa now on you, you became quite aware of how badly you needed to get off.</p><p>You're sure Lisa understands this because she's pulling your shirt up, leaving kisses down your torso that scorched your skin long after moving to the next, your hands lost in her disheveled hair. But you’re thrown off with the dark growls that emanated from her throat.</p><p>“I know that you see yourself as some kind of bad girl. Not afraid to get in my face and say what’s on your mind,”</p><p>Lisa’s voice is heavy, weighing you down in a sea of lust, and you’re barely treading amongst the waves. She drags her fingers down your length; between your breasts, to your belly button, nerves sparking together.</p><p>She leans closer, so her lips edged the shell of your ear.</p><p>“Really, you just want the attention. You try to act like you don’t, but you love to please. That’s why you dance, right?”</p><p>When her hand is low enough, she grabs the band of your sweats and underwear together, yanking them off. <em> Finally,  </em>you thought. Although the cold air that whistled past your exposed sex made you twitch, you were relieved to be getting somewhere. Between Lisa’s slutty psychoanalyzing and the friction her body created on yours, you were dying for more.</p><p>You jolt when Lisa’s fingers dance around your soaking entrance, senses amplified.</p><p>“You think you’re<em> so </em>dangerous, and that couldn’t be further from the truth,” she slides two fingers inside without warning, feeling your walls close in on them.</p><p>“Lisa, <em>oh</em>,”</p><p>She cuts you off, continuing to peel back layers. Her fingers pump into you ever so slowly, the sounds of your come sloshing on her knuckles.</p><p>“I know that you’re a dirty girl, who likes to be handled as such.”</p><p>You gasped when Lisa ejects herself out of you, flustered only for a minute. In perhaps the most graceful manner possible, she grabs your hips, lifting one of your legs to rest against her shoulder. The next move, however, was not so gentle. Lisa thrusts herself into you, clit rubbing on yours. You let out a broken cry, eyes rolling into your skull from the sheer pleasure.</p><p>Lisa falls into a mid-tempo rhythm, groaning while her hips rolled into yours and your hands tightened in her hair. You turned your head away with eyes shut from the friction, but Lisa's demanding voice brings you right back.</p><p>"Look at me, Y/N. I want to see your face when you come on me."</p><p>You shudder underneath, bucking your hips at every chance you had the strength to feel Lisa's overheated sex grind against yours. She moans in harmony with you, gaining speed with each thrust. You find that you're absolutely mesmerized by her body yet again, similar to how you were when she danced. Lisa’s muscles moved so erotically, each contributing to the mound of sexual frustration that was ready to blow at any moment.</p><p>She was right in that you wanted to be handled,<em> god </em>did you want to. You wouldn’t admit it to her, even after this lecherous escapade comes to pass. But the things that Lisa’s making you feel now, you haven’t felt with anyone else.</p><p>You come first, suddenly lurching forward in your state of rapture, Lisa chasing seconds later. She collapses on top of you, both with labored breath. When able to, Lisa picks her head up, gazing into your eyes with a grin.</p><p>“Well, that was fun.”</p><p>
  <em> Click. </em>
</p><p>Pitch black. You no longer see Lisa, although you can still feel her weight. You laugh first in the darkness, Lisa following suit. She rolls off of you, either to your delight or displeasure; you couldn’t tell yet.</p><p>“Guess we hit lights out.”</p><p> </p><p>//</p><p> </p><p>The next week goes by like a blur. You and Lisa don’t speak about last Saturday night, but then again there was no need to. The tension that surfaced whenever you two caught each other's eyes was enough to remind you of the night shared in the very room you were in, solidifying its realness. But it also meant trying as best to cover any tracks.</p><p>Lisa’s mentoring between last week and this one was like night and day. No longer did you hear the harsh words that used to leave her mouth. She was positive and understanding if someone slipped up, instead showing the correct way. You tried your best to keep your gazes to a minimum, but that proved a lot more difficult than it did before. </p><p>You weren't very sure <em>what </em>lay ahead for your dynamic with Lisa. Very obviously, she was your mentor, and so that relationship stayed solid. But what happens after the workshop is done? Were you just a one night stand used to release pent up frustrations? Granted, you used Lisa for the exact same thing. But something else about wanting her and the feelings that grew bugged your subconscious, continuing to leech in your brain until the following Saturday, the last day together. </p><p>There was no group separation for today. Instead, each group performed the choreo for the other ones, getting to see the result of the hard work put in. In the end, Lisa picked a handful out of the dancers to do it with her for her Youtube channel, you included.</p><p>It was fun, even you had to admit. It’s been a while since you felt this much joy with dancing, and although reluctantly, you had Lisa and her oddball mentoring to help with that. When it was over, Lisa thanked the entire group for their patience with a long bow, everyone else cheering. You walked off to your bag during everyone’s celebrations, picking up your phone to check the time.</p><p>“Y/N,”</p><p>You glance up, rising to meet Lisa standing beside you. Even now, her presence alone still makes your heart race.</p><p>“YG could use a talent like yours, you know. I can get you in no problem.”</p><p>She wiggles her brows, but the confidence in her proposition falters when she sees you scrunch your lips in thought. Working at Lisa’s powerhouse label would be a dream, and not because you’d get to see her every day. Touring with their artists, performing in front of the millions. Her offer’s extremely enticing, but standing here in your practice room, you knew where you were meant to be.</p><p>“I’m honored you think so, but if I get to work at YG then I need to earn it, fair and square.”</p><p>Lisa gives a small smile, visibly disappointed, and it tugs on your heartstrings a little.</p><p>“I respect that."</p><p>She pauses, and you two are the only quiet ones amongst everyone else’s lively chatter. Lisa takes the opportunity to pluck your phone from your hand; one swipe, then furious tapping. She hands it back, open to a new contact page with her name, next to a lip print emoji, and her number below. You grin, tapping save.</p><p>“In case you change your mind. Or happen to want to go on a date with me. Either or.”</p><p>You roll your eyes, hoping to keep the blush from spreading so quickly. </p><p>“How bold of you.”</p><p>Lisa smirks before stepping backward, giving a small wave. She finally skips over to the head choreographers, re-engaging into their conversation with ease.</p><p>You spin back to your bag, halting at the sight of your best friend standing with her mouth dropped. You're not sure how long she'd been watching, but it's a no brainer reading between the lines you and Lisa laid out. </p><p>"You have some explaining to do."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>